


L'engagement d'un couple

by commandantKuzco



Series: dark confinement [1]
Category: dark students
Genre: F/M, clotilde elle dort, concubiniage, ecplosion, elle est bien saignant, feu d'artifidessse, honeur, il a bu, il est soul, il sait pas, la vodka, le bapteme de ted, le bon gros teack, le perosnnage, madame haku-chement, monsieur téton, pas d'explsoion finaleme, rigolo, tartare
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandantKuzco/pseuds/commandantKuzco
Summary: guigui il est bourré, il a tout ecrit sauf les 3eres phrases
Relationships: elona/sardoche
Series: dark confinement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783792
Comments: 1





	L'engagement d'un couple

**Author's Note:**

> guigui il est bourré, il a tout ecrit sauf les 3eres phrases

Les murs n'étaient même plus visibles tant les piles de cartons étaient hautes. Andréas s'était acoudé à l'une d'entre elles, essouflé d'avoir dû porter tous ces cartons. Il avait déplacé tous ses souvenirs de Asnières mais aujourd'hui il devait partager ses souvenirs avec sa moitié. Il était si heureux de cette décision. Maintenant bien installé à Le Valois-Perret, avec Elona, sa flamme de toujours, sa promise, il prévoyais de lui offrir une vie de rêve, une vie longue et heureuse dans les bras de celui que l'on appelle avec respect « Sardoche ». Andréas, pris d'une petite faim, proposa à Elona d'aller dans un restaurant 4 étoiles, afin d'y déguster de succulents steaks tartares. Euphorique elle accepta, se disant qu'elle profiterais de l'occasion pour se rapprocher encore d'avantage du 1er streamer LOL français. Après 10min de marche, les voilà au Christophe Helmert, la ginguette la plus prisé du coin. Andreas connaissais bien le chef Minou, qui cuisine les steaks tartares à merveille( Minou aime bien les faire dégusté lors de moultes randonnés champêtre au grand bonheur de la doyenne Marie). Minou les installa donc sur la meilleure table du restaurant. Le repas se passe merveilleusement bien qu'Elona reprocha à Andréas de mettre trop de sel (car Andréas est le roi du sel). Après quelques verres d'alcool, les langues se délient, les idées fusent. Lui fatigué et poussé à bout depuis quelques temps, elle découvrant l'amour pour la première fois et remplis de désirs charnels. Elle lui proposa de rentrer vite. Arrivé à la maison, ils se figèrent soudain, comme si tout leur amour convergea en cette instant. Il s'approche lentement, lui retire sa veste rouge de Polska, et admira les courbes bien galbés d'Elona (amplifié par sa période de règles). Mais Elona ne se sentais pas encore prête, si seulement elle pouvais avoir les conseils de Clotilde (qu'elle appelle La Chaudasse). Mais soudain elle se rappela les propos de La Chaudasse, elle se baissa abruptement, s'attaqua à sa ceinture, puis la fermeture éclaire de son jean, puis baissa vêtement et sous-vetement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ainsi que sa petite bite , elle s'approcha et souffla de toute ses forces dans son urètre ! Soudain Sardoche se sentit gonflé, Sa verge grossit à une vitesse folle, et dans une douleur atroce, Sardoche explosa


End file.
